Matahari
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Matahari selalu menerangi Bumi. Tiap hari tiada henti. Walau Bumi tidak bisa membalas jasanya. / Dedicated for #BBBUnrequitedLove


Solar berjalan dengan berselimut kedamaian pagi hari sebuah kota berarsitektur klasik. Menikmati sejuknya udara di musim gugur, musim dimana daun mulai menguning dan jatuh ke atas tanah, bersiap untuk menerima benda putih yang membeku.

Kafe demi kafe hangat dengan sajian kopi dan roti beraroma sedap Solar lewati. Begitu pun beberapa wanita muda dan tua yang tampak mengagumi paras tampan sang pemuda dengan arti nama matahari itu. Kadang tak malu untuk mendekat, sekadar berkenalan atau meminta nomor telepon Solar.

Terkadang Solar membalas senyuman yang datang padanya, terkadang Solar tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mengabaikan tatapan yang sedikit terlihat menjijikkan, maupun tatapan iri yang serasa menembus kepala Solar.

Toko langganan yang didatangi Solar setiap minggunya sudah ada di depan mata. Solar tak membuang waktu untuk memasuki toko dengan aneka bunga segar dan indah yang menghiasi di luar maupun dalam toko tersebut.

"Oh, kau datang agak terlambat ya."

Sang pemilik toko menyapa sambil terkekeh. Tangannya memegang setangkai bunga daisy cantik. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman menawan dengan kepolosan yang terasa dalam iris emeraldnya.

"Hari ini udaranya mendukung untuk berselimut ria sih~"

Solar menggaruk belakang kepala dengan gerakan canggung. Entah canggung karena apa.

"Bunga apa yang kau cari, Lar?"

Iris hijau menenangkan itu menatap penuh arti pada sang sahabat, mencoba membaca apa yang dipikirkan sang manik kuning dalam tatapan yang tak dapat digambarkan. Penuh dengan ketidak sabaran yang menggebu, rasa rindu, dan juga sedikit harapan yang hampir musnah.

Thorn sudah hapal benar isi mata penuh rasa yang menyatu membentuk perasaan sedih bagi yang melihatnya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Thorn."

Terkekeh sekali lagi, Thorn beranjak untuk mengambil bunga yang dimaksud. Bunga yang Solar beli setiap mampir ke toko bunganya yang sederhana yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Anyelir putih, 'kan?"

"Iya, Thorn.."

"Untuk dia lagi?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi mesin bertanya, Thorn?"

"Hehe, maaf~"

Kembali terkekeh dengan senyum polos yang kentara, menyembunyikan rasa prihatin yang dalam pada sahabatnya.

Solar menerima beberapa tangkai anyelir putih dan segera membayarnya dengan beberapa lembar uang kepada Thorn yang memperhatikan setiap langkah Solar keluar dari tokonya.

Solar menatap lekat bunga anyelir putih di tangannya, sedangkan langkah terus membawanya menjauh dari pusat kota. Orang yang berlalu-lalang semakin sedikit. Bangunan-bangunan berarsitektur klasik semakin jarang, berganti dengan pemandangan pohon-pohon dengan daun kuning yang berguguran.

Solar terus melangkah. Namun, sosok yang dicari tak kunjung terlihat, membuat Solar sedikit merasa putus asa.

Namun, dia ada di sana. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi taman, memperhatikan gugurnya daun kering yang menenangkan jiwa bagi siapapun yang melihat. Dia diam seribu bahasa, membiarkan angin membelai pipinya yang pucat.

Dia, sosok terkasih yang Solar cari sedari tadi.

"Kau lagi."

Sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir manis miliknya terasa begitu dingin. Tak sehangat senyum yang Solar berikan pada sang gadis.

"...Baguslah, kau masih mengingatku, Hanna."

Solar langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah wanita bernama Hanna itu, lalu menyodorkan bunga anyelir putih yang ia beli tadi pada Hanna. Masih dengan senyum penuh kehangatan seorang Solar.

"Dan bunga ini lagi?" Hanna menatap Solar dengan tajam, tanda mulai tak nyaman terus berada di dekat sang pria. "Kenapa kau masih melakukannya?"

Senyum hangat itu perlahan berubah menjadi sendu. Iris kuning menatap Hanna penuh rasa kasih, hampir meluluhkan Hanna karena pesonanya. Meluluhkan hati yang dulunya hangat namun kini berubah beku.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Hanya tiga kata dalam satu kalimat yang terucap, namun begitu menancap dalam hati Hanna. Perlahan air matanya terjatuh, membasahi bunga putih cantik tanda ketulusan hati Solar untuknya.

"Kenapa.." Hanna mulai terisak pelan, membuat Solar diterpa rasa panik. "Kenapa kau selalu menyiksaku dengan rasa bersalah?"

"Hanna.." Solar menarik wanita yang begitu rapuh itu ke dalam dekapannya, menyalurkan rasa tenang dan damai. Sedikit berharap agar Hanna dapat menghentikan tangisannya, yang justru malah semakin mengeras. "Tenanglah.."

"...Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa mengingatmu setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini? Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa kembali mencintaimu seperti dulu? Kenapa..?"

"Hanna, sudahlah.. Hentikan."

Hanna terdiam sejenak, berusaha menghentikan tangisannya walau hanya sedikit. Berusaha menerima kehangatan yang Solar salurkan lewat dekapan hangat penuh kasih sayang.

"...Kau, orang yang mengaku sebagai suamiku, bahkan tidak bisa kuingat walau semua hal yang aku lupa saat amnesia telah kuingat kembali.." Hanna mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tidak ingin Solar pergi dari sisinya. "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. Aku mohon, maafkan aku.."

"Hanna.." Solar menengadahkan kepala, berusaha menahan kemungkinan air matanya jatuh. Ia harus kuat agar Hanna dapat bersandar padanya. "Tidak apa.."

"K-kau pasti sudah.. hiks.. sudah terluka karena aku.."

"Hanna, dengar," Solar melepaskan pelukan keduanya, menatap langsung ke dalam iris hazel milik Hanna. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi sang wanita terkasih sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku pun akan baik-baik saja selama kau senang."

"Solar.."

"Karena itu, tersenyumlah."

Hanna perlahan mulai menarik bibirnya ke atas, memperlihatkan senyum yang selalu membuat Solar merasa berbunga setiap saat. Tangan lentik milik Hanna menggapai bunga anyelir putih tanda cintanya bersama Solar dahulu.

"Terima kasih."

Demi Tuhan, Solar tak dapat membendung kebahagiannya melihat Hanna tersenyum. Cintanya pada Hanna terlampau besar, hingga Solar tak mampu untuk berpaling ke lain hati lagi. Walaupun kini kenangannya bersama Hanna hanya ia yang mengingat.

Seperti anyelir putih yang dahulu menyatukan mereka berdua, cinta Solar pada Hanna begitu tulus dan murni. Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan perasaannya pada Hanna.

Walau perasaannya kini bertepuk sebelah tangan, Solar tak apa.

"Sama-sama."

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**


End file.
